Ritsuko Akizuki
}}Ritsuko Akizuki (秋月律子 Akizuki Ritsuko) is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of "765 Production" (765プロ Namuko Pro) during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Fairy. She is voiced by Naomi Wakabayashi (若林直美 Wakabayashi Naomi). Appearance Ritsuko has medium length brown hair, often tied into two braids or sometimes into a bun with hair sticking up, framed by somewhat choppy but straight bangs and two locks of hair on each side. She has two ahoge on top of her head. Her eyes are also brown and rounded with one lash line, and she is never seen without her glasses. Her typical outfit is a short sleeved, buttoned shirt with green stripes that is lined with white, paired with a knee length brown skirt and dark brown shoes with slight heels. Personality The combo idol-producer. In Theater Days, she is first and foremost an idol, but still remaining very savvy and aware. Often, she will help with paperwork or calculating finances, and for her hard work, she in turn expects the producer to put in their best efforts as well. Being an idol wasn't her first choice, and she still struggles to adapt at times, but always takes the job seriously. Her strength, as she sees it, is her strategizing, and she will gather data and make plans for this purpose. She can be strict, but it's only because she wants to see the others have the drive to succeed as well. Considered by many to be motherly, she's firm and will scold the younger idols, particularly the Futami twins, when needed, but is also remarkably kind. However, she does not put up with any nonsense, especially on the producer's part, arguing with them if need be or else remaining resolute. And when it comes to other idols' shenanigans, she will put her foot down, causing a number of them to be afraid of her, at least when angry. Despite this apparent seriousness and strictness, she is actually very cheerful and energetic. When something interests her, she displays clear enthusiasm; her voice will shift in tone and she'll get excited and smile, eyes sparkling. During these moments she may invite the producer to join her in whatever she happens to be hooked on at the moment, or else share her thoughts about it freely. She has a good sense of humor as well. On stage, this side of her shines through the most and she will get fully into the character and mood of the song, giving it her absolute all. Though she seems to have so much fun, she is concerned about her ability to be an idol, and whether she deserves that kind of attention and focus in the first place. She's unused to the spotlight and is inclined to cast it onto others and support them instead. This is one of the reasons she's drawn to the producer role herself, and why she often works behind the scenes. Notably, she isn't good at clearly saying how she feels, and if complimented tends to either dismiss it or argue the point. She tries to hide her embarrassment by getting defensive and will easily overthink things. Put simply, she's the type of person where everything shows on her face, even if not in the words she chooses.Category:Characters Category:Fairy idols